In three-dimensional integrated circuits, a device die may be stacked on another device die, or stacked on an interposer, a package substrate, and the like. Through-Substrate Vias (TSVs, also known as through-silicon vias) are used to make electrical connections from one side of device die to the opposite side. A device die include many TSVs therein.
TSVs are formed in semiconductor substrates such as silicon substrates. Each of the TSVs may be separated from the respective semiconductor substrate by an insulation layer. Accordingly, a TSV forms a capacitor with the insulation layer and the semiconductor substrate, with the TSV and the semiconductor substrate acting as two capacitor plates, and the insulator acting as the capacitor insulator. When the semiconductor substrate is electrically floating or has an inferior grounding, signals in the TSVs are coupled to the semiconductor substrate, and are further coupled to other TSVs. Each of the TSVs thus acts as a noise source for other TSVs.
Some of the signals that are transferred through the TSVs might be more prone to the effect of the noise from other TSVs. For example, Radio Frequency (RF) signals, analog signals, and weak digital signals are more likely to be affected. Such adverse effect needs to be reduced.